clash_of_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
Click to view the Legion menu. If you aren’t a member of a Legion, you can come here to join an existing Legion or create a new one. Once you become a Legion member, you can view your Legion information here. Legion Creation Criteria # Any player with Development above 50, not a member of an existing legion, and belonging to a Kingdom that has not been destroyed can create a Legion. #The Legion name must be unique and cannot exceed 16 letters. #Creating a Legion costs no resources. The founder of a Legion becomes the default legion Commander. #Players can create up to 3 Legions in one day. #Legions can only admit members of the same Kingdom and players can only apply to Legions of their own Kingdom. Legion Management *Appointing a new Commander: By default, the Legion founder becomes the Commander. A Legion Commander can abdicate the position to any other Legion member. The Commander loses all executive control of the Legion when another player takes charge, so this decision should not be made lightly. *Appointing Deputy Commanders: A Commander can appoint 2 Deputy Commanders. Deputy Commanders have the power to do anything other than disband the legion or appoint a Commander. Commanders cannot appoint themselves as Deputy Commander. *Disband Legion: This order can only be issued by Legion Commander. All members are removed from a Legion when it is disbanded. When a Kingdom is destroyed, all the Legions belonging to that Kingdom will be disbanded automatically. *Group Mail: Send mail to all Legion members. *Banning members: The Commander and Deputy Commanders have the right to ban members from the Legion. Members can quit the legion of their own volition at any time. A Commander in office can’t quit the Legion until the post is abdicated. Legion Ranking Click , and then view the Legion ranking to see where your Legion lines up in the world-wide Legion list. Legion Structure Legion Commander: The Legion Commander has the power to appoint and dismiss Legion Commanders, admit and remove members, send Legion invites, and send group mail. Deputy Commander: There can be five Deputy Commanders per legion. They have the power to admit and remove members, send Legion invites, and send group mail. The Legion research Talent Scouting increases the number of Deputy Commander you may have. Legion Codes Once a certain amount of unique IP players have joined the legion, the Commander can collect Legion Codes to give out to his legionnaires. Once you have a Legion Code, copy the number from your mail, go to Emporium, on the bottom left click Exchange Code, paste the code into the box and click View then Exchange. Legion Research One of the best reasons to be in a Legion is the special bonuses you get from Legion Research. Each time players collect Taxes, participate in Legion Mine Battles, or donate Silver directly to the Legion, the Legion receives Legion Credits. Legion Credits can be used by the Legion Commander to spend on Legion Research. The amount of Legion Credits need for each Research increases by level. Early on the most upgraded Research is Accounting, which gives a 1% bonus per level to each player's tax revenue. Legion Shop Each time a player fights in an actual battle against NPCs or other Kingdoms, he or she will receive Army Supplies. These can be used in the Legion Shop. Players can donate them to the Legion Shop, which adds more items to be bought, or use them on the items already there. *need confirmation, never actually had enough to buy something*